Life in The blue
by StarDust653
Summary: YXY Yami goes missing on a boat trip and yugi is for ever afraid of water, soon enough he visits the beech, suddenly he gets pulled under. Drama/Romance/Humer story with a fishy twist. sorry i havent been updating exams & wot not!
1. Chapter 1: Lost love

**Life in the blue**

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please do criticize but please do not be rude!**

**/blah/ mind link**

**//blah// ****Yami's thoughts**

**/blah/ Yugi's thoughts**

**Different scene**

**Different chapter**

**(Blah) when I but in**

**Chapter 1: Lost love. **

**2 years ago…**

**Yami and Yugi are in a fisher's boat in the open blue water. The water is calm and the sky is clear. Nothing could ruin this day. Yami and Yugi were not fishing on the boat but were having a picnic. They were going out for a year now and it was there first anniversary as a couple. The couple were sitting at the bow eating PBB and J sandwiches, (peanut butter banana and jelly Yugi's favourite) grapes, cumquats and Sharon fruit, they sat facing each other laughing, giggling and enjoying themselves.**

"**I'm so happy" Yugi told Yami Cheerfully.**

"**Why?" Yami asked slightly confused.**

"**Because I get to spend the whole day with…" Yugi was cut off by Yami.**

"…**A fabulous PBB and J sandwich maker like myself" bragged Yami**

**Yugi giggled and then stopped.**

"**What's the matter? You are normally more cheery when I brag about myself" Yami said but was sounding a little worried.**

"**Nothing is wrong" replied Yugi, sounding as if he had a life story to tell.**

"**Well I think somebody needs to pay a visit to the raspberry monster" Yami said crawling towards Yugi.**

**Yugi was yelling at Yami and running away from him until Yugi felt someone grab his legs and he fell on the deck he was being pulled back by Yami's muscular arms. Yami pinned him to the ground and lifted his shirt and blew on Yugi's belly. Yugi kicked, squealed and laughed so hard it was beginning to hurt.**

**/Yami you're going to pay for that/ threatened Yugi.**

**/Oh really and how are you going to do that my sweet little aibou/ replied Yami with a smirk.**

**/You'll see/ Yugi was wearing a grin wider than Seto kaiba's wallet.**

**Yugi crawled nearer and nearer to his hikari, and to be honest Yami liked were it was going.**

**//Oh yes this is going to be fun. It is always fun when my sweet aibou try's his hardest to get pay back//**

**Yami left himself defenceless to Yugi, Yami smirked and waited patiently for Yugi to make his way towards him.**

"**You've been a naughty boy and you need to be punished" said Yugi seductively with a sexy smirk in his face.**

**Yugi was on all fours crawling towards Yami and he stopped and pinned Yami's arms to the ground he was leaning in to kiss Yami but instead rubbed his lips against Yami's, continuously, each time Yami tried to lick Yugi's lips and reach the inside of His mouth but Yugi's lips were sealed shut. Yami couldn't take it any more so he tried to lift his arms to pull Yugi down and kiss him properly but for Yugi's small frail body, he was stronger than he looked, because, he was doing a great job of keeping Yami down. Yugi stopped teasing Yami and he just wanted to get the catch of the day.**

**Yugi Stood up turned around and had taken half a step forward when he turned back around and saw Yami's shirt was damp from sweat and looked frail so he grabbed Yami's shirt and ripped it of revealing his muscles, Yami was sweating because of the heat and of Yugi's seductiveness.**

**Yugi undone his belt and slid it out through the belt rings from his pants and flicked it out so it made a whipping sound and Yugi disappeared under the deck to where the sleeping quarters were. Yami got up and followed him as if in a trance. Yugi was standing in the Kitchen holding a bottle of squirty cream Yugi asked Yami seductively **

"**Do you know where the chocolate sauce is?" **

**Yami looked at him and went to the cupboard. He handed Yugi the chocolate sauce and didn't say a word, neither of them did. Yugi broke the silence and said **

"**Do we have any cherries?" **

**Yami titled his head and finally spoke **

"**Are you planning on making a huge ice-cream Sunday?" **

**Yugi replied "Kinda…"**

**Yugi pushed Yami onto the bed who hadn't noticed that rose petals were spread everywhere. Yugi grabbed Yami's pants and pulled them off along wit Yami's boxers.**

"**Perfect" whispered Yugi looking at how he did so far. Yugi picked up the chocolate sauce and squeezed it all over Yami's body he went to the fridge and took out a box of strawberries. Yugi removed the green top of the strawberry with his teeth he used the strawberries to wipe up the chocolate there wasn't enough strawberries for all the chocolate so Yugi climbed on the bed and leaned over Yami he licked Yami's chest and stomach until the chocolate was gone.**

"**Mmmmm tasty…" said Yugi. Yugi hadn't realised Yami was red in the face, glowing with sweat and panting. Yugi Stared at Yami's manhood and watched it rise. Yugi smirked. Yugi picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezed it into his hands. He rubbed his hands together the chocolate dripped from his finger tips, Yugi grabbed Yami's length and gently rubbed it in between his hands. Yami moaned and sat**** up only to find that Yugi had pushed him down again. Yami looked down and noticed that he had a chocolate hand print on his chest. He lied back down and felt something cold touch the tip of his length Yugi was squirting squirty cream on his length. Yugi made a sexy smirk and puckered his lips over Yami's length and sucked off all the cream and licked off the chocolate, Yami moaned in utter bliss //I can't take it any more!// Yami sat up and pulled Yugi down. He kissed Yugi his mouth tasted of chocolate and cream. Bliss. Just after Yugi and Yami had finished the work they had to take care of they were both panting lying on the bed. To exhausted to talk Yugi used mind link.**

**/Yami, promise you'll never leave my side/**

**//I promise aibou//**

**The two then fell asleep. (5 hours later). Yami and Yugi awoke to the sound of the thunder, Yugi and Yami grabbed their clothes and went to the top deck. The picnic basket along with Yami's shirt had been taken away by the waves. Yami took the wheel the rain pelted hard on Yami's making it red. The wind was rocking the boat side to side roughly. Yami stopped driving when he heard Yugi scream in pain the wind had blown the mass and it swung round hitting Yugi in the stomach. Yami ran over to him trying to pick Yugi up. The wind suddenly changed direction and the mass swung the other way Yami mouthed Yugi out of the way and the mass hit Yami round the head. He took a step backward then forward and fell over the edge of the boat. Yugi ran over and grabbed his hand and held on tight.**

"**Yami Hold on I've got you!" Yugi screamed**

"**No, Yugi let go I will be ok…" Yami said weakly releasing his grip from Yugi's hand**

"**NO! I WILL NEVER LET GO OF MY YAMI!" yelled Yugi tightening his grip, the rain made it even harder to hang on Yugi's hand was slipping**

"**Yugi…. Let go" said Yami. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pushed him off. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Yugi. A wave pulled Yami under. Then an even bigger wave knocked Yugi over and knocked him out. Yugi slowly floated back to shore on the empty boat. **

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing girls

Thank you for some of your previous comments this chapter will contain most of the humour in the whole story… I think, I still haven't figured it all out yet, but I can guarantee this chapter will be funny. Thank you protector of the nameless for the help on pposting the chapters. Lyv ya!! ;) XD

/blah/ mind link

/blah/ Yami's thoughts

/blah/ Yugi's thoughts

Different scene

Different chapter

(Blah) when I but in

Chapter 2: Dancing girls

Grandpa is making a hot cup of ramen. He is absolutely clueless about where Yugi is. Grandpa picked up the remote control and switched it on to his favourite channel, the dancing channel. He sat down on his reclining chair put his feet up took out his chop sticks and stuck into his favourite hobby.

"Yes. Work it baby, work it! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!" said grandpa watching the young ladies on the television in their hot pants and tube tops shaking jumping around. One of the blonde girls was about to take of her top when…

"Sorry to interrupt this broadcast" said the anchor woman

"Well you're not forgiven, WHERE ARE THE DANCING GIRLS!!" Screamed grandpa spitting most of is ramen at the television.

Joey's house

Joey had just received his pizza from the delivery guy, the delivery guy held out his hand looking for a tip but Joey just closed the door in his face. Joel lounged on the sofa and turned on his favourite channel, the dancing channel. Joey Sat on the sofa and opened the box of pizza and stuffed a huge slice of pepperoni pizza in his mouth some tomato sauce squelched onto his fingers. He wiped his hand down his shirt, he was about to stuff his head in the box when he heard the commentator.

"…and Stephanie is about to remove her top" Joey looked up with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"Come on baby, look at the tits on her!" said Joey glued to the TV not noticing the cheese running off his pizza on his lap.

"Sorry to interrupt this broadcast" said the anchor woman

"What da fuck? What up with da old lady and where is the dancin' girl!" said Joey angrily.

(Can you guys imagine a split screen for me thanks).

"Earlier this morning a fisher boat with the name 'Hikari Tenshi' There was a young boy found on the boat, if anybody is the parent or guardian of this child please report to Domino city hospital.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Joey and grandpa

"My lil spiky head" said Joey

"My grandson" said grandpa

Joey left the house and sprinted down the street into the arcade and found Tristain, Téa, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Duke and Mai. He told them all what he heard and they sprinted to the hospital.

Grandpa's house

Grandpa hadn't got very far he was only at the door, he managed to get out into his car (after 20 billion hours) he was about to start the car when duke pulled up next to him.

"The others are at the hospital hop in with me" said duke

"OK just keep within the speed limit" said grandpa

"OK as long as you don't backseat drive me" replied Duke

The two drove to the hospital although duke didn't keep Grandpa's orders and speeded along avoiding every red light and stop sign. Grandpa and duke ran in the hospital and saw the others sitting in the waiting area.

"How is he?" asked Duke

"Have you heard anything yet?" asked grandpa

"You'd be safer asking Téa" said Joey

"Yea the doctor said some big words and Joey got scared" said Tristain

"I did not get scared; I just didn't understand some of the words he was saying!" said Joey

"The doctor…..said he was knocked unconscious and he is in a coma he has a serious condition of…. Hypothermia….and the doctors aren't sure when he is going to wake up…or…if he is ever going to wake up" said Téa sniffing during each pause then bursting into tears, Mai hands her a tissue.

"I don't need your comfort Mai!!" shouted Téa shoving the tissue back in her face. She slammed her face into Joey's shoulder. "OW!!"

"JOEY, GIVE ME COMFORT!!" She yelled

"Wait….." said Joey

"Guys give him space he's thinking!!" Sarcastically added Tristain

"Hardy har har Tristain but this is serious." Replied Joey

"Oh he's being serious" replied Duke

"NO, there is some one missing" said Joey

"WHO?!" they all yelled

"Yami…" quietly replied Joey

"MY YAMI-KINS!!" yelled (well you know who)

"HEY! No yelling in the hospital!" called the receptionist

"You could have told her that earlier before she burst my ear drum, TANK YOU VERY MUCH" yelled Tristain in Téa's face.

The doctor came in asked "Are you the friends of Yugi Motou?"

They all replied "yes."

The doctor said in a low voice "he is awake"

The group gets up and stampeded over the doctor officially flattening him to the ground. The groups of teens are in Yugi's ward they approach the bed. Yugi is very pale his hair is out of shape and Yugi's eyes are half open. Tristain put his face straight in to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes moved up and he looked at Tristain and says.

"Super robot unicorn monkey man?" he said very slowly, he turned his attention to Téa before Tristain turned into a super unicorn monkey volcano man.

"Slut of the year?" again said Yugi. Téa's face went bright red; she pulled her skirt down and was ready to explode. Yugi then turned to duke (oh boy!)

"Weird transvestite guy?"(My friend and I thinks he looks like a girl not like he's not hot or anything) again said Yugi.

"WHAT!!" said Duke with restrained voice with a clenched fist and a vein poking out of his head. Yugi then looked at Mai (This should be good)

"Blonde bimbo?" confused said Yugi. Mai crossed her arms.

"He better be talking about you" she said looking at Joey. Yugi looked at Serenity.

"Mousy Girl?" asked Yugi. Serenity looked Shocked

"I hope you aint talking about mi sister dude!" replied Joey. Yugi turned to Marik and Malik.

"Nut-so and half nut-so?" A vain popped out of Mariks' head.

"What…did…the…pharaoh's…brat…just…call…us…!" During all of this Bakura was laughing his evil head off. Yugi stared at the two albinos. (This can't turn out well 0.0')

"Brit boy? Evil snow fairy?" Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!!" Ryou, Joey, Tristain and Duke tackled Bakura to the ground as he tried to attack Yugi.

"LET ME AT THAT LITTLE BRAT!!" yelled Bakura, struggling against their hold.

Kaiba and Mockuba choose to come in at that point.

"Is it true? Is he really dead? Do I finally get his title…Darn didilly he's awake," said Seto.

"Rich, sore loser?" asked Yugi. Seto clenched his fists.

"What the! Wha! Ah stupid lil tiny AHHHH!!" yelled Seto very angrily

"Well at least he isn't delusional!" said Joey proud of himself. Yugi then turned his attention to Joey.

"Doggy boy!" said Yugi. Joey looked at him and every body laughed at him.

"I take it back he is delusional" said Joey crossing his arms. Yugi then looked at Mockuba.

"…Hey Mockuba" then Yugi fell asleep.

As Yugi rested his head on his pillow his life support machine started beeping rapidly, the group took a step backwards. They all gasped Yugi's body was shaking all over.

"He's having a seizure!" yelled Téa

"Get the doctor!" Called Duke

"DOCTOR!!" screamed Tristain

"My spiky head!" screamed Joey he ran to wards Yugi but the doctor pushed him back.

"I'm sorry but we have to take action! Please sit in the waiting area." Said the doctor,

They all sat in the waiting room and waited and waited and waited.

End of chapter two

Stardust653: sorry it took so long to reply but I had a lot of help…

Cliondra-Queeen-of-Eygpt: yes By ME!!

Stardust653: yes now you have had your time, now…GO!!

Cliondra-Queeen-of-Eygpt:snatches laptop

Stardust653: NO MY LAPTOP!! CYa


	3. Chapter 3: Yami's Journey part 1

This Chapter is narrated completely by Yami

This Chapter is narrated completely by Yami

Chapter 3: Yami's Journey

It's all very confusing to me. All I remember is holding his hands and then coldness but what I do not understand is where I am now I cannot remember where I once was earlier. Was I at the game shop? Or was I in the arcade? Well wherever I was, what was I doing there…?

I…I feel like I'm floating no not floating sinking yet I don't feel wet, it is all a blur to me. I try to breath but I can't. My lungs are very tight, it is sore. I want it to stop. It hurts, AAAAGGGGHHHH!!

I'm going to try and open my eyes! I think I did it, I can see a bright light, I can see someone standing there. It was him, his hair blowing in the gentle breeze is eyes sparkling amethyst, but they were filled with sorrow. The boy called to me "No, stay away!" I tried to reach out and touch him but he turned away. I felt hurt. I wanted to cry; I closed my eyes and drifted away.

My back hit the ground but I was soon lifted. I opened my eyes and all I could see was… pink and the most beautiful girl was holding me. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with a pink tiara and on that tiara was a small pink pearl; she was not wearing a top but she had two pink shells laced together with seaweed over her breasts. And when I looked toward her legs… WAIT! She has no legs… a tail? Shit I must be dead now. I winced as light shone on her sparkling pink tail into my eyes; I shut my eyes and went to rest in peace.

Ouch! What was that?

"Wake up you arrogant human!" said a females voice

"Ouch!" I spoke that time, she had slapped me

"Finally, It took you long enough!" she dropped her hands to her side

"What, huh, where, pink jelly?" I looked around

"Ugh!" she held out her hand and slapped me again

"Okay I'm awake for Ra's sake" I complained

"Good, I hate having to transform people whilst they are still asleep it is less fun" she pouted and sounded pissed off

"Well sorry for trying not to d… what do you mean transform me?"

"Oh right, I made you a merman because, like, you would have died otherwise" she fiddled with her hands

"WHAT! A… a….a….a m-m-m-m-m-m"

"erman, yes."

"yea that one" I replied

I looked down to where my legs used to be it was replaced by a blue tail with green tints, it shimmered light green as I moved, my hair was down past my shoulders it was black blue and blonde. I wonder is it any different from before… I mean what happened up there? I forget everything…

"UUUUGHHHHH"

"What is the matter?"

"I have forgotten every thing!"

"Oh, well that's a pity… Do you remember your name?"

"NO!" I gasped "I don't even remember my own name"

"Well then you shall have a new name!"

"What?"

"You heard me a new name!"

"OK… but I get to pick it!"

"Fine" she folded her arms annoyed.

"Hmmmmmm… how about… Gassoluan"

"WHAT! No n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, that is so lame!"

"It's cool!"

"Well what ever you say…" She sounded severely pissed off

There was an awkward silence between the two merfolk. Yami(Gassoluan) broke the silence

"What is your name?"

"I am the great sorceress Mana!"

"Wow… say could I get a royal title like that some time? Like 'Prince Gassoluan!'"

"You could if you swim down to the mertown of Lougai you will find the king, he has no son, ask him could you live in his kingdom as you have no parents and nowhere to go. Then the King will grow to treat you like his son and when he dies, Ra forbid, you could be prince!" Mana took a deep breath and smiled.

"OK… that sounds good I shall go! Good bye Mana!"

"Goodbye Gassoluan! Bighead"

"I heard that" Gassoluan yelled back.

With that he was gone, to the mertown Lougai. Oh fun.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 4 will be longer I promise! And I'm sorry about not updating I have had exams just before summer break, so now I have spare time. Btw there is going to be a part 2 of this in chapter 5


	4. Chapter 4: Scars

If you don't mind I'm going to write this chapter in script form because well I think it is easier

If you don't mind I'm going to write this chapter in script form because well I think it is easier! XD

Chapter 4: Scars

6 months after the incident

Grandpa: knocks and enters room Yugi, how are you feeling?

Yugi: sitting at computer I'm fine grandpa, why do you keep asking?

FLASHBACK

Doctor: Yugi has a bad case of amnesia, he won't remember any of this but you should keep asking him how he is if he seems traumatised at times and ask him if he has any nightmares or fears.

Grandpa: looks at Yugi sitting in the waiting room innocently kicking his legs OK I'll take good care of him; he has good friends they can help.

Doctor: if anything is to go wrong hands card call me.

END FLASHBACK

Grandpa: no reason… I brought you some soup and…

Yugi and grandpa: Crispy bread for dipping

Yugi: Thanks grandpa.

Grandpa: Yugi, sits down on chair you know you can tell me anything, right?

Yugi: Of coarse grandpa

Grandpa: because you know Yugi, Just because I dress silly, doesn't mean I'm silly

Yugi: hehe but that rule doesn't apply for you!

Grandpa: ha-ha know eat up, your shift starts in half an hour

Yugi: OK

Grandpa left the room and sighed out side the door. Yugi looked into his bowl of soup and stirred it with his spoon it swirled in the middle Yugi look in the swirl like in a trance and saw a crashing wave and he heard a scream of terror in his head then a face with crimson eyes, those crimson eyes filled with tears. Yugi picked up a piece of bread and threw it in his soup. He stood up picked up the soup and poured it out the window and chucked the bread in the fish bowl.

Yugi: to himself stupid images!

Yugi grabbed an apron which said Game shop on it he put it on. His clothes had been very baggy recently as Yugi hasn't been eating, so he had lost a lot of weight, so when he tied it he had to tie it loose so grandpa wouldn't notice. Yugi ran down the stairs 2 at a time he skipped the last 2 took a step forward and….

Yugi: WOOOOAAAAH! bang Yugi fell smack on his face

Grandpa being grandpa thought it was his back that just cracked.

Grandpa: Yugi can you come here please, there are some customers

Yugi: Coming! to himself stupid shit doesn't give two damns about me.

Grandpa: I'm going upstairs.

Yugi: OK grandpa to him self slacking off fuck sake what does that old timer do around here anyway.

Before Yugi entered the room he stopped to think what had he been saying, he doesn't think that way about his grandpa, Yugi entered the shop and talked to the customers. Yugi greeted them and they started talking amongst them selves and talked to Yugi.

Customer 1: Does that man feed you?

Yugi: angrily Of course! What gave you that idea?

Customer 1: well… it's… just that…

Customer 2: you're just so skinny

Yugi: cheeky tone it is none of your concern any way, so either you buy something or get out

The customers looked at each other and left, Yugi heard one murmur 'what's his problem'. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror he looked so pale, purple rings and so skinny.

Yugi: he said to himself this is stupid I'm fine.

The next day

Grandpa had hurt his back so Yugi had to look after him. Grandpa took advantage of this and ordered Yugi around non-stop. Get this, get that. Yugi was about to loose it.

Grandpa: Yugi can you rub my shoulders?

Yugi: NO! Listen old man I don't care what you are to me you are so fucking annoying.

Grandpa: gasp

Yugi: yes I swore big fucking whoop it wouldn't matter if you were on your fucking death bed right now I would still be saying this shit to you so go fuck yourself.

Grandpa: upset Yugi…

Yugi: I've had enough I'm going out.

Yugi left and slammed the door. Grandpa looked at his feet, sighed and looked out the window with tear filled eyes as Yugi passed it.

Grandpa: sniffing Yugi…

Yugi walked to the arcade and found Joey, he walked to him

Joey: Hey dude wassup?

Yugi: I… umm… eh starts sniffing I need help

Yugi put his arm on Joey's chest and cried.

Joey: whoa, don't worry Yug I'll help you.

Yugi: Thanks.

At Joeys

Yugi sat on a pizza stained couch with a blanket and a hot cup of coco. Joey had called Yugi's grand father and told him he would be staying at his for a while. Grandpa was fine with that his best friend could take better care of him than what he could.

Joey: so dude do you wanna borrow my tracksuit bottoms, to sleep in.

Yugi: No, I'm sure they wouldn't fit.

Joey: are you kiddin'! We've been the same size since forever! C'mon

Joey starts to chase Yugi, trying to pull off his top to make him change.

Yugi: Joey, back off… JOEY, let go, fuck off!

Joey pulled off Yugi's top and he could see Yugi's ribs, Joey was near sick.

Joey: WOW! Dude you gotta eat

Yugi: covering ribs I'm not hungry

Joey: yes you are!

Yugi: so what if I am? Why do you care?

Joey: Cuz you're my friend Yug, nd you haven't been da same since 'the incident'

Yugi: So, I DON'T CARE!

Joey: Wow calm down and eat some thing

Yugi: NO!

Yugi stormed into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a knife. He held it up to his wrist, Joey ran in and Serenity came in the back way, Joy signalled her to grab the knife off Yugi.

Yugi: I'll do it there is no point in me living any more!

Joey: That is not true! You have a lot to live for!

Yugi: No I don't!

Joey: anyway if you do, do it, my mom is a nurse so… HA

Yugi: shit…

Serenity grabbed the knife and Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi,

Joey: why give a shit about life; no one gets out alive anyway!

Yugi: True ha-ha, um you know what you said about an incident?

Joey and Yugi say on the couch

Joey: thinking shit he doesn't remember that speaking yea...

Yugi: What incident?

Joey: Well…

Joey told Yugi what he knew of the story Yugi didn't really comprehend most of it but, he tried his hardest.

Joey: …and that's what happened.

Yugi: So you're saying That I was on a boat it crashed and I was found on it and some guy who looks just like me who lives in a pyramid that is wrapped round my neck went missing and know I'm walking around like an empty shell with no life inside?.

Joey: yup that's about it

Yugi: OK y'know what, I don't care what people say about you, you rock.

Yugi walked up to Joey's bedroom

Joey: Why, thanks man… wait, who says what?

My fingers hurt I rushed this chapter and I'm too used to writing in novel format know so I will switch back like when ever the next chapter starts! So, review please!! ; )

Cya

umm people da wee star fings wont appear so if i doesnt make sense you will know why


	5. Chapter 5: Yami's Journey part 2

//Yami's thoughts//

(when I but in)

Chapter 5: Yami's journey 2

Yami was swimming to Lougai, it was a lot longer than what he expected it to be, he passed a lot of strange looking merpeople pulling the needles out of sea urchins and jabbing them into their arms.//merdrugs, cool// Yami swam on before they noticed him,(or even worse asked his name!!!) //I'm definitely lost//. There was a bright light coming over the distance, Yami swam faster towards the light, there it was…Lougai. It was beautiful there were pillars decorated with sea plants, cream walls with mer figures engraved on them with sparkling jewels decorating the eyes, the floor was a red orange colour made of marble, mer-people were swimming every where, there were big green gates with a trident on top and guards who were heavily armed.//shit guards how will I get in// Yami scratched his head in thought // I'll just swim on in like I own the place// Yami swam up to the gate and went to open it when the guard pulled him back.

"What do you think your doing!" asked the first guard the first guard, he looked strict and tough.

"I think I'm going to see the King" replied Yami

"Ok!" announced the second guard, who was a bit podgy and a bit stupid.

"Cletus what did I tell you not to do!" yelled the first guard

"Wait I know this one… it's ummm ehhh, OH don't let any one in with out your say so!" he nodded his head as though he was smart "oh right sorry…"

"now you, What makes you think you can just swim on in and demand an audience with the king!" he yelled towards Yami

"Because… because oh yea! The great sorceress Mana sent me!"

"HA-HA! Do you have any proof that she sent you"

"well.. eh no."

"Come back when you have some…"

"what is going on here!" bellowed someone from the distance

"Your majesty, I was just throwing out some unwanted folk for your own safety I assure you" said the first guard defensively

"let me talk to this mer-person my self!" announced the king

The king swam towards Yami; he was quite fat and had a long white beard (almost like Santa! XD) with a lime green and yellow tail

//Shit he probably won't like me, oh what do I do, what do I do! //

"Let the traveller in!"

"What!" yelled the first guard and Yami at the same time

"Yes your majesty!" said Cletus.

Yami swam in with the king and stuck his tongue out at the guards, The king eyed Yami thoughtfully, //oh crap I bet I look a mess!//

"Um excuse me your majesty, but err, if you don't mind me asking um…"

"Your wondering why I let you in?"

"How'd you know that?"

"You see, eh hmmm I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name"

"Oh I didn't tell you"

"Oh, well go on then"

"Well it's…" Yami started to blush

"This wouldn't be your real name would it?"

"No you see, I wasn't normally like this apparently I was transformed into a mer-man and I was once a human and I don't know my real name because I was found by the great sorceress Mana…" The king looked at him bewildered.

"Wow, calm down son you must have hit your head pretty hard!"

"..What?"

"The sorceress Mana is just a spirit, no one has ever met her!"

"Well I did, I…" Yami was cut off by his stomach grumbling

"You must be hungry too! Come along, I shall introduce you to my daughters."

Yami and the king swam into his palace the doors were huge they were solid, gold heavily locked but beautiful all the same the king had swam straight up to he door to the crack and whispered some thing in a different language but none that I had heard of before. He kissed the door and it opened, a crack of blue light appeared and got larger as the door opened. A good 100 yards a head of him was a large grey marble staircase, he wondered why there were stairs when you could swim?

There was a large portrait at the top of the stairs of the king and his for daughters, the daughter must have been 20 a spunky blonde with a cheeky smile, her hair was to the top of her tail her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, as was her tail her shells were black and just above were her tail starts was a small tattoo of an anchor.

The youngest looked about 9, also a blonde with her hair in pig tails, a cute little girl but with quite a snooty smile, her tail was baby blue and instead of shells there was a stretched piece of seaweed died blue to match.

The second youngest must have been 15 yet still as tall as the eldest, long chestnut brown hair down to the top of her tail, she had a baby pink tail and yellow shells but what confused Yami was the seaweed wrapped around her eyes he wondered what was wrong with her but was caught of by the other mer-maid, short chocolate brown hair sparkly blue eyes, a sweet innocent smile, a hot pink tail and fluorescent yellow shells most likely 17, Yami couldn't help but let his jaw drop straight to the ground!

The king looked and laughed, she's available. Yami closed his mouth and looked shocked and worried. How did the king know what he was thinking, his heart rate raised, breathing increased, he felt himself blush.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I will explain at dinner come along"

The king swam and he followed, in the dining room was a large table it must have been long enough to hold over 30 people yet there was only 6 chairs, one for the king at the top and 2 on each side at the middle for the kings daughters and one at the opposite side. There were 6 large lobsters on the table 6 salads 6 cheese and seaweed platters, 6 bowls of thick chunky soup and 12 different desserts, it all looked very appetising, the king looked at Yami a small drop of drool leaked from his mouth. The king told Yami to take a seat, as soon as Yami sat down a waiter swam to him tied a bib around his neck and pulled a bowel of chunky soup towards him. Yami looked for a spoon but there were about 7 different ones he just grabbed a random one and dug in the king bellowed a loud laugh.

"Marina, Taylor, Sophia, Renée!" yelled the king, the four girls from the painting swam in all looking amazing they swam towards their father kissed him on the cheek and swam to there seat, waiters also swam to them and fetched their soup, The king joined them and watched.

"Daddy, what's that boy's name?" Asked Renée

"I don't know yet, he hasn't told me" he looked towards Yami and leaned forward.

Yami swallowed hard, "um well my name is…" He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Gassoluan." He replied. The girls giggled The king tried hard not to laugh.

"Well we will have to sort that out" he coughed, "so these are my daughters: Marina, Taylor, Sophia and Renée" The girls rose from their seats and all kissed him on the cheek Yami blushed slightly when Taylor kissed him.

"Taylor, could you please show Gassoluan where the guest room is?" the king asked

"Of course fathe…"

"OH DADDY, HE'S STAYING?" Renée interrupted

The king glared at his daughter, and she slightly blushed, as did Yami realising she had a crush on him.

Taylor swam through the large doors and Yami followed by her side. They both looked around the silence was incredibly awkward. He looked at her and she raised her eyes towards him, he quickly looked away and blushed. Taylor broke the silence.

"So where are you from?" she asked

"I don't really know, to be honest" he replied

"Oh, are you an orphan?" she questioned concerned

"No, I cannot remember my past" he looked down

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok you didn't know."

"I can help you try remembering, if you like?"

"That would be very nice of you. Thank you."

"No problem" she smiled at him affectionately, and then blushed. She looked down the corridor and swam down it. Yami followed, she opened a silver door, the inside walls were green and white marble, large pillars with sea plants blooming beautiful flowers. A large green clam with satin sheets and large pillows making a bed was in the centre of the room, a large marble dresser was in the corner.

"What's the dresser for?" Yami Questioned

"Oh, I'm not sure really, just a decoration" she giggled

"Oh, that makes…. Total sense…." He said sarcastically

"Ha-Ha well have fun, good night, mi room is up the hall second door to the left if you need me, goodnight."

"Good night" he smiled

Taylor swam to the door hesitated for a while and left, she popped her head through the door.

"Sweet dreams!" and left again.

Yami collapsed onto the clam shaped bed and mumbled to himself "sweet dreams." He turned to his side and went to sleep.

Well people review, please and thank you.

Thank you for other comments.

I love you all

Sorry I haven't updated, im getting a lot of revision

So fingers crossed.

Bye bye


End file.
